Shuda
is an ally of the Rave Warriors and a former member of Demon Card and its ace team, the Oracion Seis. He was the commanding officer of Feber and Georco, as well as the captain of the moving fortress, Rhapsodia. Appearance Shuda is a fearsome man with a tall stature and good body build. He has copper spiky hair that juts upwards, and four thin fringes falling over his forehead and past his eyes. His jagged eyebrows take on a similar color as his hair, and his eyes are bloodshot red. Shuda has a heart-shaped, angular face with a long, pointed chin and pronounced, high cheekbones. His ears are adorned by a pair of dangling, diamond-shaped earrings that match the color of his eyes. When Shuda first arrives in Garage Island, he wears a waistcoat weaved from fur that reveals his well-defined torso. He matches it with a pair of pants made from animal skin, with thick fur linings encircling the thighs and calves area. Finally, his left wrist is adorned by his Dark Bring. When shown captaining the fortress Rhapsodia, Shuda dons a dark overcoat, a black sleeveless shirt and loose pants. Taking after his original style, his outfit is also embellished with fur linings.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 19 Personality Shuda is dedicated to his work, and does not take lightly to failures, primarily because he has faith in his comrades' prowess. He is also very authoritative, befitting of his high rank in Demon Card. Even when in a bind, Shuda does not loose his cool in battle. He maintains a level head throughout his fights, and when he knows he can no longer win, Shuda is not afraid to make a retreat. Synopsis Intro Arc Shuda arrives in Garage Island and confronts his subordinate, Feber. He is impressed upon finding out that while Feber himself is looking worse for wear, the Sword Saint Shiba is in a similar condition as well. He offers Feber his old Dark Bring, Full Metal, after recently acquiring a new one from their boss, King. Because of this, he warns Feber that failure will not be tolerated. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 5 - 8 Days later, Shuda visits Cafe Tsubomi and demands the Rave stone from Gemma, Gale Glory's old friend. After Gemma points a gun at him, Shuda brutalizes the man and eventually leaves, where he learns of the defeat of Feber from his subordinate. He takes it upon himself to search for the Rave stone.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 49 - 52 His search involved the destruction of the town in Garage Island, as a method of luring Shiba out. Shuda completely overpowers the former Rave Master in their ensuing battle. But as he proceeds to retrieve the Rave stone, Haru Glory arrives, and hurls Plue at the Demon Card general, who barely misses the projectile. Caught off-guard, Shuda fails to keep the Ten Commandments from Haru. As he recognizes the intruder as the new heir to the Rave stone, Shuda's bloodlust is sparked, and he eagerly battles Haru. His extensive combat experience allows him to gain the immediate upper hand in their fight, and Shuda employs his Dark Bring, Waltzer Flame, against the Rave Master, cloaking him in nearly-inextinguishable flames. When Haru saves himself by jumping into the ocean, Shuda casually comments that the coast puts him at a disadvantage.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, pages 10 - 16 Their battle immediately resumes, but Shuda is momentarily distracted when the sign of Garage Coast collapses on him. This allows Haru enough leeway to attack and destroy his Dark Bring. Shuda finds amusement in this, but when he discovers that Haru is actually the son of Gale Glory, he halts their fight and retreats to his ship. He claims that without his Dark Bring, it would be impossible to defeat the Rave Master. In addition, because Haru is the son of Gale, they would take to observing him instead. When Haru gives chase, Shuda orders for him to be shot without being harmed.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, pages 17 - 23 Afterword has reached Shuda about Georco's defeat to the Rave Master, Shuda orders for Rhapsodia to mobilize. Upon learning that Haru Glory is set for Punk Street, Shuda muses to himself how the Rave Master will deal with the Demon Card general, Beast Swordsman Lance.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 8, pages 19 - 20 Powers and Abilities Dark Bring Ballettänzer Flare Full Metal (formerly, given to Feber) Waltzer Flame Abilities Master Swordsman Weapons |Entenka|lit. "Under the Sun"}}: Shuda gained possession of a demon sword that is described as being able to generate flames from its edge the moments its blade it swung. It was later revealed that the blade of Entenka itself is the sheath for |Tenkū sakura|lit. "Heaven Blossom"}} a divine blade that has a far richer past than even the Ten Commandments though the person who created or even age is unknown, some claimed that it was a weapon of the gods. Rhapsodia: Shuda was the captain of the moving fortress of Rhapsodia, which is manned by his minions, Poosya and Rugar.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 18 Trivia *Shuda referred to himself as "the ballet king" when he was a child.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 178, page 16 *Shuda's appearance is similar to Cobra of the Oracion Seis from Hiro Mashima’s other work, Fairy Tail. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former member of Demon Card Category:Oracion Seis Category:Rave Warrior allies Category:Needs Help